


The Devil's Manipulation

by GSO



Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Family Bonding, Gen, Grandparent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Grandparents & Grandchildren, Great Grandparent Sparda, Heavy Angst, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy References, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Temporary Character Death, Vergil is a goddamn crybaby, emotional/psychological manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: The Story of Eva Sparda(the Second)
Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157036
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Eva’s room (the nursery) Sparda manor  
Vergil held his newborn granddaughter, rocking her to sleep in the rocking chair. Kyrie walked in. Thank you She said gratefully. Vergil melted into a pile of adoring goo. She’s so pretty... Kyrie giggled. Nero said the same thing. Let me take her. Kyrie put eva in her crib as vergil stood up to go talk to nero. Kyrie stopped him again as he was leaving: you’re a wonderful grandfather vergil. She swallowed: if something ever happens to me, I know my daughter will be in good hands. Vergil sighed lightly. We’ve known each other for a long time Kyrie. Please don’t joke about things like that. I’m sorry. Kyrie apologised, yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that a storm was on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva Sparda Age 4 Vincent age 6 Sparda manor  
The doorbell rang. Nero answered it. Vincent waved at nero. Is eva here, mr. Sparda? Nero heard an excited squeal from the top of the stairs: hi Vinny! Eva waved. Vincent took the stairs two at a time to reach eva and they both collapsed on the landing in a mess of hugs, giggles and little kid talk. Nero melted at the sight as Vincent’s father came walking up.  
A few hours later  
Vincent! It’s time to go. Vasile said. ‘Kay daddy just a minute vincent replied. He pulled an archaic looking ring out of his pocket and slid it on eva’s finger. The ring shrank to fit eva’s hand as the color drained out of vasile’s face. corde foedere...Vasile breathed. Lightly gripping vincent’s shoulders he said gravely: we need to have a serious talk when we get home, young man. The father and son left and Nero stood there wondering what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months after eva’s 4th birthday  
Eva hummed happily as she worked in the garage with her mother. She was “helping”(although she couldn’t quite figure out how to use a broom yet so she just spread the dust around more). Kyrie snapped a picture on her camera phone and sent it to Vergil: Helping mama clean the garage.  
Sparda manor vergil and morgan’s room  
Vergil picked up his phone from the bedside table when it beeped. He saw a video of eva and kyrie cleaning the garage(although eva couldn’t quite figure out how to use a broom yet so she just spread the dust around more) and vergil melted once again  
The garage  
Two hooded figures came up to the partially open garage door. They spoke addressing eva: Sparda’s kin... but you're nothing more than an empty shell with no power. You are as weak as your flesh, human. Kyrie set eva down on the floor: eva. Run baby. In the next instant, a bony hand stabbed Kyrie right through the heart. The last thing she saw was eva screaming: MAMA!  
Eva saw the hand stab her mother. Her heart missed a beat.and her devil sprang forth. Eva’s soul hovered like a phantom over her enraged form. She blasted through the roof of the garage as she took flight after her mother’s killer: Scarmiglione.   
Redgrave city – plaza  
The people in the plaza looked skyward as they heard a high pitched scream-roar. The little girl had devil wings and her eyes were slits. Magic danced through the air between the girl and the monster.  
Vasile and vincent saw eva tear through the sky on devil wings. Vincent knew eva wouldn’t be able to sustain even a partial devil trigger for long. In the next instant, eva rocketed toward the ground as she lost her devil trigger. Vergil caught her. Scarmiglione opened a portal and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparda manor Eva’s room a few hours later  
The sparda family was gathered around eva’s bed as The Dark Knight led the ritual to seal eva’s devil(in Vergil’s mind rendering her blind, deaf and mute).   
After the ritual  
Untold hours passed. Vergil carried the still sleeping eva to nero’s room and placed the little girl in bed next to her father. Nero smiled up at his father, tears streaming down his cheeks at the loss of his wife. He kissed Eva’s forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparda manor eva’s 5th birthday  
Eva sat in credo’s lap humming. He gently set her down on her feet and stood up: it’s time for me to go- And the world skipped. 

Eva sat in credo’s lap humming. He gently set her down on her feet and stood up: it’s time for me to go- And the world skipped. 

Eva sat in credo’s lap humming. He gently set her down on her feet and stood up: it’s time for me to go- And the world skipped. 

From the floor eva smiled widely. With only a little leaking demonic power, eva issued the command: STAY. the world skipped again.

Sparda clenched his hands on the railing(out of the range of eva’s powers) watching in open mouthed horror as credo’s will was taken from him. Sparda thought: just what is this girl capable of?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day  
Sparda paced the study for hours: what am I going to do? Even with her power sealed, that little girl can bend people’s will to her own with a mere thought! Even Mundus couldn’t do that! Sparda sat down behind his desk. Damn it! He heard vergil’s chuckle outside the window(and sparda also knew that vergil’s lingering guilt made him weak to the little girl’s wants): do you yield, my eva? Eva shrieked with laughter as vergil lifted her dress and gave her tummy raspberries: grandpaaa...that tickles... From nero: tickle attack from daddy! C’mere, you! Eva vergil and nero dissolved into giggles. Sparda knew two other things: he had to talk to little eva. And vergil. and nero. And secondly, it wouldn’t be pleasant.  
Later  
Eva sat cuddled in vergil’s lap as The Dark Knight approached his son: put her down Vergil. No. Sparda groaned and tried again: Given what I’ve learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to put her down! Eva clung to Vergil as he started to obey, her eyes glowing. She turned on Sparda: LEAVE US ALONE! With those words, sparda was flung from the study and over the banister. Eva turned back to her father and grandfather smiling sweetly: "You will forget," she whispered. This did not happen. You will forget." The world skipped once more. 

Eva sat cuddled in Vergil’s lap as The Dark Knight approached his son: put her down Vergil. No. With only a little leaking demonic power, Eva thought: MINE. THIS IS MINE.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparda manor 3 years later Eva sat at the counter spooning cereal into her mouth before the schoolbus arrived. In the background vergil and nero silently fretted. Vergil walked over to his grandaugter and helped her out of her chair: Are you sure you have everything eva? Eva giggled and patted vergil’s arm: grandpaaa....you’re such a worrywart. Understatement of the century kiddo. Dante huffed a laugh, plopping Dr Faust on eva’s head. That’s for you now Sweetheart. Have a good day at school. Eva hugged dante, then ran out the door. Redgrave elementary Eva was led over to a special desk at the front of the classroom before everyone else got there. The “teacher” told her to close her eyes and proceeded to chain her up at the neck wrists and ankles. And the best part, the bastard whispered is that no human can see it. He removed the hat from her head and snapped the chain closed. The world around her went silent (as every inkling of her power disappeared). As eva reached out to take it back, electro shocks flowed through her body and she screamed. The bastard leaned in close and whispered to Eva: I'll make you submit, Daughter of Nero. One way or the other. The bastard walked over, upped the voltage and shocked eva again. Electricity flowed through Eva’s body as she screamed at an even higher pitch in unendurable agony. She lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Sparda manor – moments earlier  
Vergil paced the study. All of a sudden, he felt his granddaughter’s energy signature disappear. Vergil staggered: No... No! The door opened and nero Sparda morgan and dante came in. Vergil what the hell happened!? Dante asked. Instead of answering, Nero stepped forward raised his hand, and opened a portal. Father and son stepped through, shoulder to shoulder. Dante sparda and morgan were left standing in the middle of the study with a foreboding feeling.  
Redgrave elementary  
Vincent had the near unconscious Eva on his back as he backed into a corner. Blood dripped from his nails where he’d torn eva’s chains off. Magic swirled around the current incarnation of Qarel. You touch this barrier, you die Baphomet. Vincent spat the name like a curse. The portal opened and Vincent backed into it with Eva still on his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparda manor 3 days later  
Vergil attached himself to eva’s bedside the moment she was home. Eva still hadn’t awakened. And just like when nero lay dying at the age of 15, Vergil’s heart broke once again: Come back to me...I love you forever...  
Nero entered the room and put a hand on his father’s shoulder. Vergil startled a little and faced nero. Not again...please...Vergil choked out. Nero put a gloved hand on Vergil’s cheek and and planted a kiss on his crown. Tears streaming down his cheeks nero said: I’m sorry...Daddy... Father and son held each other and cried as the hours melted away.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in the study  
Sparda faced his youngest son. What happened dante? He asked gently. Tell me everything. Dante began: mundus attacked us a few months after our eighth birthday. He took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears for later: mom got to Vergil first and...left me behind...dante shuddered: I hated him for years after that. I went to fortuna to learn how to raise temen ni gru. Vergil followed me and tried to knock some sense into my thick skull. I guess I was just too far into my power trip to listen. Why did you want power, Dante? Sparda asked. I wanted to be free...thought if I was free, I wouldn’t have to care anymore. Dimly Dante became aware of warm tears on his cheeks, their saltiness running into his mouth. He shuddered again and inhaled sharply as the door opened and tony came in with little nell in his arms. Tony looked at his father: Nell said you weren’t feeling too good right now dad. Is everything okay? Dante reached for his granddaughter, burying his face in her hair and steeling himself for what came next: I fell into hell, challenged Mundus-dante choked on his torturer’s name-and lost. I think you can figure out what happened after that. Sparda covered his mouth with his hand and gagged at the implications. Dante... Dante continued: I didn’t see vergil again for a decade. Dante tried to get the next part out but it just wouldn’t come so tony filled in for dante: I met dad for the first time as Nelo Angelo shortly after I turned 10 alongside nero. Dad captured us on mundus’ orders. Nero clubbed dad across the back of the head and knocked him out. Three weeks after we came back here, dad and I started to build a relationship. We were pretty happy until-tony cut off-Dumary Island. What happened, tony? Sparda prompted. After uncle vergil and aunt morgan left for dumary island, nero got sick. Really Sick. So sick it killed him. Wha- how- but I just saw him in the other room! The door opened and morgan came in: we were forced to watch Nero literally waste away into nothing. That incident tore Vergil apart. Four years after nero died, we returned to Fortuna to stop the order of the sword. A note of hope entered Morgan’s voice: Five years after that, during The Qliphoth incident-nero was reborn as a full devil. Sparda finished. Morgan nodded. The rest I believe you know. Nero came in, face full of joy: she’s awake!


	11. Chapter 11

Sparda manor 1 day later  
Vergil sat in a chair as eva cuddled into his shoulder, trying to process all the stimuli in the room: Grandpaaa...i feel yucky....are there monsters in here? Sparda leaned over to his grandson: Cloak your devil Nero. She can feel it and once hers is unsealed, she very well may try to attack you. Really? Why gramps? I’ll explain later. Nero closed his eyes as The Dark Knight started the spell to unseal devils: I’m sorry if I hurt you, evie.  
Outside  
Scamiglione Barbariccia Cagnazzo and Rubicante apprached the manor: you’ve had your nap. it’s time for you to wake up...Vigilia. Something in the air seemed to POP and inside the manor, all hell broke loose.   
A high pitched roar issued from eva’s mouth and she rose into the air, transforming into a “baby” devil. Vergil approached her, palms raised in a gesture of immediate surrender: Shhh....hush now my Eva. I will not hurt you. Eva spoke around her demonic vocal cords: who? Vergil spoke again: eva. I love you. With those words eva’s humanity snapped back into place. In a wave of demonic energy, her devil dissapated leaving her looking human(with the exception of her right arm) her demon purred contentedly like a cat. She fell asleep, beaming in Vergil’s gentle hold.


	12. Chapter 12

5 years later Sparda Manor Eva: Age 12  
GRIFFON! GIVE IT BACK! IT’S FROM VINCENT! Griffon cawed with laughter and flew out the open bedroom door: see ya! GRIFFON! Said bird flew straight into Nero. Griffon...nero growled warningly. Stop annoying eva. Nero plucked the ring out of his talons and stepped into eva’s room.  
Eva stood in the doorway. Her face softened when she saw her father instead of that annoying bird-brain. Father I- eva began. Nero pressed a gloved finger over her lips and shook his head. With the other, he slid the ring back on her finger. Thank you Eva choked out. Together? Nero asked his daughter. Eva nodded, breathing deeply. Together.   
The garage minutes later  
Nero and Eva stood in the doorway. Eva’s breathing sped up as all the memories came flooding back. Nero planted a kiss on her crown. I know this is painful for you my dear. But you can’t run from it forever. No matter how painful, eventually you need to turn around and face yourself in the mirror. Remember this Eva: You have my love, now and always. Eva took another shuddering breath and began: two figures in black robes came to the garage that day. Mom set me on the floor and told me to run. Those were her last words. And the last thing I heard before I blacked out. You woke up in my arms Nero finished. Eva nodded unhappily and collapsed. Nero caught her before she hit the ground. Vergil came in and wrapped his arms around his son and granddaughter: don’t carry the weight of the dead. It will only serve to drag you down. I love you both. The three group hugged right in the middle of the garage.


	13. Chapter 13

Sparda manor 5 years later Eva age 17 Vincent age 19  
Vincent and eva sat on the couch in front of the coffee table doing their homework, trying really hard to restrain themselves. Every so often Vincent would give Eva a kiss on the cheek. You're no help at all Eva growled playfully. Vincent tapped her nose, laughing. Damn it V! Eva snapped, feeling her blush spread across her face and down her neck and even her chest. Do you want to kiss again...Enqas? Eva startled a little at the use of her true name and groaned(though not at vincent, but rather the situation) No wonder reincarnation was such a rare thing because surely most people would have broken under the weight of all these ... emotions and desires. Not to mention that this wasn’t the first time the two had been together. If they went by how old their souls were, Sparda’s great granddaughter was actually older than he was. Vincent being turned on certainly wasn’t helping anything. Vincent’s silky voice had on numerous occasions brought her to completion without even a touch.   
At dinner  
So of course that meant Tony had to go and up the ante by sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. Tony said leaning over to eva: you two gonna bang or what? Eva(who by this point wanted to crawl under the sofa and die of embarrassment)turned to nero, absolutely mortified mouthing: help. Nero stood up walked over to tony, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him outside.  
Outside  
Fingers curling into each others’ hair and wrenching it painfully against its roots, Nero feels a momentary spike of pain as Tony twists around and captures his arm in a lock, until Nero reverses it and presses his full weight against the back of Tony’s neck in a half-nelson. Do you yield, Tony?” Nero growls around clenched teeth. Tony curses and growls, I yield. Nero gave tony a kick to the shins for good measure. Now, we’re going back inside. Nero raised his voice, giving it a note of demonic command: From now on, you will hold yourself to a higher standard! Am I clear?! Yessir. Tony gulped.


	14. Chapter 14

In the following weeks, Vincent started to act very squirrely, disappearing for days at a time. Before that he seemed ready to jump eva’s bones. Now he was ignoring her almost completely.  
The underworld  
Vincent sank to one knee before his master, who was the original ruler of the underworld, even before mundus. "You failed me! You disobeyed my explicit orders!" exclaimed the Emperor, as he blasted Vincent with Lightning and sent him back several feet.  
"I'm sorry my Emperor. I thought I- Vincent cried out from the pain at that point, as he was hit yet again by Lightning, and pushed further away from the God-emperor, now standing from his throne. I can still bring her in my Master. Give me another chance to prove myself," offered Vincent, gasping for air. I could...seduce her!" offered Vincent. The emperor looked at him curiously now, the idea clearly intriguing him. "Yes. Yes. Seducing the girl physically with your body would lead her to wanting more power, if only in subtle manner.   
"Yes Master. I know I can get close to her. I can seduce her to the point where she will listen to me above all others. "I've taught you well in the art of subtly my dear boy. Not only that, even if you fail overall in your mission to bring her to me, the distinct chances of your...intimacy producing a strong offspring would be high as well. Yes. A child of the Sparda bloodline would indeed be powerful. Like mother like daughter, but molded since birth to my wishes, and would be a devil like no other in terms of power. A devil worthy of succession to my throne. "I can make it happen Master. Please let me try!" Vincent begged. The God-emperor raised a hand. Go now. Fill the girl with your seed. Vincent bowed and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Sparda manor eva’s room 2 weeks later 12-3 am  
In eva’s dream vincent fucks her over and over again, lays her down on her(oh my god how did this happen?)bed. the dream spins, re-situates and Eva is watching herself from somewhere far away: her belly is swollen, distended, full and pregnant. She carries twins. She wakes.  
Vincent woke up next to eva and fondled her bare breasts. Eva blinked muttering: I went to sleep in my pajamas so where are my clothes? Ignoring her question. Vincent continued to stroke her breasts. Eva let out a roar saturated with as much demonic energy as she could muster.  
Devil may Cry  
Trish’s head snapped up at the mental yell: SOMEONE! HELP ME!  
Sparda manor  
Vergil nearly hit the ceiling at the volume of the scream from his granddaughter. he was prepared to tear through the wall itself to get to her. Luckily, he felt Morgan and Nell reach her first.   
Eva’s room  
Nell slammed the door to eva’s room open, morgan a step behind. The found vincent entangled with eva on her bed. Her legs were in chains and she was naked. Morgan using her demon strength, stepped over to the bed and tossed Vincent away from her grandbaby in one easy move. Eva broke down babbling apologies and sobbing. Nell helped her stand and gently guided her into the bathroom, shutting the door.   
bathroom  
Nell helped her cousin into the tub of warm water. Eva buried her face in her hands: mama...

Morgan dragged the vile bastard down the hall to the study tossing him in as Sparda sat down to keep an eye on him. Who sent you?! Sparda snapped, at the end of his patience. Vincent gulped, and started groveling: No... please... you can't...You won't let them kill me, will you? I’ll let them decide, since you had intercourse with my great granddaughter without her consent. Now tell me: who sent you?


	16. Chapter 16

Nero opened the door to the study and stalked over to the couch, pulling Vincent up by the throat: Asshole! Tell me you didn't do it! Vincent opened his mouth to start groveling but snapped it shut when he saw dante and vergil enter the room: answer his question! Vergil barked. I love her! Vincent choked out: so we went to bed. Nero tossed him against the door: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. The door opened and Morgan stood there, fuming: if you loved her, you would have asked her consent first! "You don't love her," morgan accused him. "she could be anyone, young or old, pretty or ugly, smart or stupid, as long as she was half devil."  
Vincent flinched and shook his head. "That isn't true, " he said, a note of desperation in his voice. "That isn't true at all. he began, then stopped, looking at the ground. "This is the truth. You're right. I was supposed to find a Half Devil, and I did."  
"I was supposed to get close to her, and I did.”  
"I was supposed to make her love me," he said quietly. "And I did."  
He raised his head and looked at her, eyes huge and horrified.  
"The thing is," he said, "no one said I had to love her back. No one expected me to, including me. But I do, Morgan. No one said I had to fall for your granddaughter, but I did. No one said I had to desire her, enjoy her company, admire her, take pride in her strength, but I do, dammit! I do.  
I’VE HEARD ENOUGH! Nero roared. Putting a note of demonic command into his voice he hissed: you stay the hell away from her! And if she is pregnant, she makes the decision. Got it?!


	17. Chapter 17

Sparda manor 3 weeks later   
Eva had been bedridden with grief and despair over the sexual assault. Meanwhile the sparda family rallied around her, giving love and support wherever needed. The pregnancy didn’t take, but Eva didn’t think the nightmares would ever leave.  
3 months later sparda family memorial  
Eva brushed soft fingers over her mother’s name and fell to her knees. I’m sorry mom. I couldn’t protect you. Eva felt arms wrap around her. Vergil planted a kiss on her crown. my darling. your guilt is misplaced. No matter how great your powers, you were still a child. There was nothing you could’ve done to save your mother. Trust me. I’ve been where you are right now. Her great grandmother’s and Kyrie’s spirits appeared. Vergil sucked in a breath as his mother began to speak: now you understand vergil. I’m very proud of you. You and dante both. She turned to her great granddaughter and said gushingly: you were such a pretty baby. You’ve really grown into your looks. Eva blushed: thank you. Kyrie giggled: I know! Turning to vergil, she said: I was right, wasn’t I? you’re a wonderful grandfather vergil. I know my daughter is in good hands. Turning to eva she said gravely: you need to forgive Vincent eva. Eva’s jaw tightened. Eva. Breathe. Vergil soothed.   
Vergil swallowed a sob. How did you know? I read the Divine Comedy. It isn’t just a simple poem. Vergil sighed: here we go again. Hmm? Eva questioned. Vergil put a hand on eva’s shoulder: let’s go talk to the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Study 3 months later  
Eva paced nervously up and down the floor. I am afraid...i don’t think I can do this... Eva stepped up to the mic, nero turned on the TV and the broadcast began(carried around the globe by satelite from sparda manor):   
Attention all U.N. agents, this is Eva Sparda. You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time you know the truth. Though we are demons, My family has fought and died through generations for this world.   
The U.N. is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by Mundus Inc. Vasile is their leader. The T.D.C. and T.B.S. crew are his as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re out there. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. If you launch those helicarriers today, Vasile will be able to kill anyone that stands in his way. Unless we stop him.  
I know I’m asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not. My name is Eva Sparda of House Sparda and dying has never frightened me. The broadcast concluded. Vergil stood up and opened his arms: an invitation. Eva embraced Vergil: Thank you for loving me. Vergil swallowed a sob and smoothed eva’s hair back: I knew you were destined for great things the moment your father placed you in my arms. I just chose to blind myself to the truth for so many years under the guise of protecting you. And even in that, I failed. You've become so powerful, so wise, and that's all I ever wanted for you. Nero walked in and hugged eva from behind: You have my love, now and always. Eva choked out a laugh. The three group hugged as morgan came in: Devil May Crybabies, the both of you. Can’t take you two anywhere. Eva laughed through a rainbow of tears. she was part of that warm, loving circle where she would always be. Come what may, nothing could ever change that.


	19. Chapter 19

In the back of a van, approaching redgrave city  
Eva thought back to when she left the manor a little over an hour before:  
Vergil unhooked the Yamato from his belt and presented it to eva. This belongs to you now, my darling. Use it well. Eva swallowed a sob as nero kissed her cheek: Return to me, Eva Now, go! Nero stepped back as eva turned and walked away.  
The driver called to her: opening the hatch now, Miss sparda. The brigadier general faced her nervously: Godspeed…and take care...Eva Sparda. Eva, concentrating as she transformed into her purple sin devil, rose through the hole in the van roof. With two cuts from the Yamato, she cut through to the alternate realm.  
The edge of creation  
As soon as eva entered, she was set upon by her mother’s murderer: Scarmiglione. You're going to die for that! Eva roared, words layered through her demonic vocal chords. Royal Guard! And she became “The Approaching Storm” the end of the battle found her with the first of Vasile’s four generals begging for his life under her boot. She grabbed his cloak and set the yamato’s razorlike edge against his neck: Tell me what you know and I will set you free. Scarmiglione laughed: Hail Eva, Daughter of Nero. Return to the darkness from which you were born! In her rage, Eva used the yamato to sever scarmiglione’s head from his neck. The scent of blood filled her head and she was lost to it. For the first time in her life, eva consumed the blood of her enemies for sustenance. After the first general was nothing more than a dry husk, eva stood and opened her eyes, now as red as Mundus. Eva’s stomach gurgled with more hunger as well as a newly awakened lust for power flowing through her mind. Her thoughts were these: So delicious, but I need more! And: I need power... More power...Power... more POWER... Eva started walking toward the next of the four generals she could feel in the distance. And high above her, The Demon King, Vasile stood. The devil laughed and laughed and laughed. The world was screaming. And Eva Sparda vanished into the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Vergil paced the study. All of a sudden, he felt his granddaughter’s energy signature disappear. Vergil fell to his knees as a sharp, burning pain emanated from his chest, his long fingers clenching his shirt: No... No! The door opened and nero Sparda morgan and dante came in. Vergil what the hell happened!? Dante asked. She’s...trapped...vergil groaned out as the pain assaulted him again and he blacked out as Nero followed suit, dropping to the floor with a thud.   
And I to him: "Poet, I thee entreat,  
By that same God whom thou didst never know,  
So that I may escape this woe and worse,  
Thou wouldst conduct me there where thou hast said,  
That I may see the portal of Saint Peter,  
And those thou makest so disconsolate."  
Then he moved on, and I behind him followed.  
Eva slowly opened her eyes and sat up. A man stood over her robed in blue. He extended his hand and she stood. The man started to speak:   
Day was departing, and the embrowned air  
Released the animals that are on earth  
From their fatigues; and I the only one  
Made myself ready to sustain the war,  
Both of the way and likewise of the woe,  
Which memory that errs not shall retrace.  
O Muses, O high genius, now assist me!  
O memory, that didst write down what I saw,  
Here thy nobility shall be manifest!  
Eva groaned as a headache hit: my head feels like a damn balloon. ugh...  
Virgil pulled a small bottle from his pouch and knelt next to eva, holding the bottle to her lips: drink, milady. To help with the pain. Eva obeyed and took a swallow, the liquid burning her throat on the way down. She almost vomited all over Virgil. Shhh... Virgil soothed: Eva. Breathe. Tears streaming down her cheeks eva asked: is it really you...granddad? Virgil spoke again: by your will milady is everything here made manifest. This world is at your command. Eva threw her arms around her “grandfather’s” neck a and broke down sobbing, and it started raining. Lifting Eva into his arms, Virgil whispered: I love you, my darling. You have my love, now and always.


	21. Chapter 21

parda manor study  
So let me get this straight: Eva’s basically turned herself into a goddess, right? And now she’s play acting out the Divine Comedy in her grief and despair? Sparda shook his head: it’s worse than that Dante, much worse. I have a feeling it will make your quest for power look like child’s play. Dante buried his face in his hands. So what do we do? Just let her continue? Sparda flinched and swallowed: have you ever heard of the term euthanasia? Dante blinked in confusion so Sparda clarified: mercy killing. Dante became aware of warm tears on his cheeks, their saltiness running into his mouth. He punched through the wall in misery: DAMN IT! SHE’S JUST A KID! There is a slight possibility she would listen, to the right person of course Sparda offered. The door opened and Vincent came in. Wiping his streaming eyes, Dante immediately put rebellion against Vincent’s throat: If you screw us over, I will end you. Got it, douche-bag?! Vincent gulped: I love her. Please let me help. Sparda sighed: Dante, you're not a subtle man. Dante kicked the door open: ain’t got time for subtle, pops. Nell took over for dante, pressing ivory to Vincent’s temple: if you so much as breathe wrong, you’re a dead man. Start walking, bitch. Dante flinched away from his violent granddaughter. Sparda ran a hand down his face: children. calm down.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In thee compassion is, in thee is pity,  
> In thee magnificence; in thee unites  
> Whate'er of goodness is in any creature.  
> Now doth this man, who from the lowest depth  
> Of the universe as far as here has seen  
> One after one the spiritual lives,  
> Supplicate thee through grace for so much power  
> That with his eyes he may uplift himself  
> Higher towards the uttermost salvation.  
> ~The Divine Comedy, Paradise

The edge of creation  
Eva stood at the grand window in the palace she’d created in place of the Sparda manor. She heard the footsteps of her grandfather’s brother behind her. Her gloved fingers flexed. She turned to face Dante, her small pointed face showing, faintly, the signs of exhaustion. she flung her arms lightly around “Vergil” and pressed gently to him. Drawing a long breath, Dante gave his voice a demonic note of command: Enqas! Stop this! Let them go!   
Eva's thin face was flushed and a little line was tight across her brow. "Dante," she started, persuasively, turning the full force of her Sparda-blue eyes on her grandfather’s brother. Dante, the softie he was, wavered: Kyrie? A little help here? “vergil” kissed eva’s cheek. Turning to dante, he spoke: leave us. Sorry. No can do. Dante snapped: You're the illusion of Vergil, dreamed up by this little girl! “Vergil” wrapped his arms around his “granddaughter”: I am no illusion! I am this girl's grandfather... and I must protect her! I will let no one harm her! She is MINE! Eva called: this world is MINE! Dante turned back to eva: It's not right for you to keep them here with you! You have to let them go! “vergil” stepped between dante and his “granddaughter”: Whether it is right or wrong...they WILL do as she wishes! Eva put a hand on “vergil’s” arm: Let me deal with him. Dante heard the telltale click of the yamato as it slowly withdrew from it’s sheath, inch by inch. She transformed: All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me... will feel my loss, and despair!   
Sparda manor memorial  
Vergil stood before the memorial head bowed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew his granddaughter would not return home alive. Her demonic potential had driven her insane. Her death at the hands of Dante was her only hope of peace now. Vergil tried to send Eva a last lullaby across space and time: Eva...hear me!  
[Verse 1]  
When those voices deep within  
Bring you down to your knees again  
Redemption calls on to  
All of those who persist  
With the strength of the few

[Bridge]  
Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you

[Chorus]  
There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy

[Bridge]  
Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you

[Chorus]  
There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy  
The afterlife  
Eva and kyrie listened to vergil sing: where did that song come from? Kyrie asked her grandmother-in-law. Eva, tears streaming down her cheeks did not answer. The melody was usually gentle. However, this time was a song of complete and utter heartbreak as well as melancholic agony.  
The battle  
Dante barely controlled the urge to vomit: I’m sorry sweetheart. The battle was a nightmare. Dante barely kept himself together enough to strike back. Afterwards, injured and exhausted Dante hauled himself to his feet for his last attempt. trying to sound like Vergil, he said: You've become so powerful, so wise, and that's all I ever wanted for you. Eva stepped away from her “grandfather” and started walking toward Dante as the red faded from her eyes: Oh, Dante…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry… dante finished closing the distance between them and slowly pulled out rebellion. Eva started to look down, and two fingers tapped her under the chin to force her gaze back up: Eva. Look at me. You look at me. Eva(accepting her coming demise so the world could right itself)finally heard the last notes of the last song she ever would:   
Rise again  
This is your legacy  
Her devil bringer purred contentedly. slowly, gently, she reached up to touch Dante’s cheek: it’s alright...you did what I could not. thank you for loving me. Forgive me. And in the next instant, was Rebellion's blade, thrust tenderly—lovingly—through her sternum, through her heart, killing her instantly. It didn't hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

Sparda manor  
The door opened and Dante stepped through, eva’s lifeless body cradled to his chest. He set eva gently down on the bed then turned to leave the room. Nero gripped his uncle’s shoulder as Dante buried his face in his hands: DAMN IT!  
The afterlife  
Eva becomes aware of two things: she’s not here alone, and whoever else is here with her, they’re holding her head on their lap and petting at her hair. They press a kiss to her forehead, just like father and grandad or hell, any of the men in the family. The men of the sparda family are so cuddly it’s unbelievable that they could hurt anything. She giggles and opens her eyes.  
Hello, eva,” a voice says, a pair of cold hands gently settling on both sides of her face. “How are you feeling?” Feels good. She replies: where am i? On the border of this world and the next. The person helps her sit up. Dark eyes meet blue as Eva stares into the face of the person she was named for. In the next instant she hears a roars of what sounds like unendurable agony. From Dante: All my fault! I don't deserve to live! Eva peers further into the human world. Nero: I love you, my darling. You have my love, now and always. Vergil’s however, is what makes the decision. It’s complete and utter heartbreak: Come back to me! I love you forever! Why would you take my Eva from me?! I LOVED HER! Give her back! It was a cry of melancholic agony. The next one was pure rage filled fury, GIVE HER BACK TO ME! And surprisingly from Vincent, a howl of: please forgive me for what i've done to you! Looking back over to Vergil, eva heard the telltale click of the yamato as it slowly withdrew from it’s sheath, inch by inch. What is he DOING?! Kyrie gasped. Eva recognized the ritual suicide when she saw it, as well as the near-lifeless look in her grandfather’s eyes. She shot her mother an apologetic look and closed her eyes. She became like an empty bottle that began to fill, making her feel full, solid, and...very heavy. And she fell.


	24. Chapter 24

Sparda manor  
Eva wakes and wraps her arms around her grandfather's neck. She presses gentle kisses to his temple and says(grumpily): don’t ever do anything like that again, you hear?! Vergil startles a little: Eva?! ...You came back... Eva sighs: I came back for you...I had NO IDEA you were suicidal. Vergil’s face burns with embarrassment as he rakes his fingers through her hair. What’s bothering you grandad? What are you so afraid of? Nothing, I’m just ha-grandfather. Why are you crying? Vergil starts to close his eyes. No. Look at me. You look at me. Eva chides gently: you can’t run from it forever. No matter how painful, eventually you need to turn around and face yourself in the mirror. Vergil chokes out: your great grandmother died when I was just a boy. Dante fell into the underworld when I was 19. Nero died when I was 34. Your mother, she was killed on my watch. The last thing she said to me was: if something ever happens to me, I know my daughter will be in good hands. Exactly eva replied. She doesn’t blame you and neither does your mother. And you know full well my father doesn’t blame you. And dante? Vergil choked. Dante put his hands on vergil’s shoulders: Oh c’mon Vergie! That was years ago. And it’s like I said: At least he didn’t suffer because I’m such a goddamn screw-up. Eva tsked: your turn Dante. Dante cocked his head: hmm? Eva explained: we’re leaving to visit Fortuna. Dante backed away. Nell hugged her grandpa: together? Dante planted a kiss to her crown: together.


	25. Chapter 25

3 weeks later  
In the background vergil and nero silently fretted. Vergil walked over to his granddaughter and helped her out of her chair: Are you sure you have everything eva? Eva giggled and patted Vergil’s arm: grandpaaa....you’re such a worrywart. Trust me, I’ll be fine. He hugged eva to his chest, burying his face in her hair: I had no notion when you were young of what a strong young woman you would grow into.” I couldn’t be more proud of you. To behold you now… you have the strength to take on the world, if you will it. my love for you will never change. Then Eva’s tears came: I love you, grandfather." Her words were muffled against his chest, but he heard. Then she stepped back and performed a judgement cut. The portal closed behind her and eva was gone, off to hunt demons.

Sparda manor   
Nero flopped down on the couch. I can’t believe you bugged her! God damn it tony! Tony whined: I wanna see her be an epic badass! With one press of a button they were watching Eva dart through the trees of mitis forest. her voice came through the screen: So... devils cry, huh? Let's hear what that SOUNDS LIKE!   
Mitis forest  
Eva: Useless pests... they must be ready to die.  
Nell: Fine by me! Let's give em what they want!  
Score! I'm up one.  
Eva: Where did you learn to count!? We're even!  
(demons appear interfering with their fun)  
Don't you dare say it!  
Nell: Jackpot!  
(gunshots)  
The video faded out. Dante started gushing: nell, doin’ your grampy proud sweetie! He leaned over to vergil who had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, marveling at his strong intelligent beautiful granddaughter: Well done, my Eva.


End file.
